A BlackWell's Rewrite
by Bella Marie Cullen 213
Summary: Hermione is suddenly given a chance by a man with silver eyes to go back to the summer of 1978 when the maurders in school to befriend Lucius and Severus.To show them love and lead them to a path of good. she's a Blackwell a pureblood and a wolf.Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Sight to Remember

The brunette curly haired 17 year old young woman stood in the beautiful forest staring up at the moon as wind blew her curly hair all over the place. Her body swayed side to side almost insanely to the imaginary beat of the forest. Animals peered at her from around her, some to pounce, some only of sheer curiosity. A delirious smile appearing on her full red lips as she felt a hum of magic flow through her. Then a howl broke the silence and the animals scattered. Her body went stock still her face still pointed at the moon. Her face impassive her lips in a smirk as her upper lip lifted showing her pointy canines. Footfalls echoed in the distance as the forest seemed to stop with her as the sounds came closer.

"_I knew you would come" I said smirking. I spun gracefully on the spot almost teasing him as my body turned seductively in all my nudeness. As my eyes met his eyes a shock went thru my body. _

"_I know you" My mind seemed to be chanting; eventually my lips mouthed it until I actually voiced my thoughts. His grey eyes captivating me as they were filled with pain and deep sadness I didn't want them sad and pained. _

_His grey eyes seemed to take my naked body in with familiar- but only to my mind- lust. Hunger. And Amusement once he took in my mud and dirt covered small feet. _

"_Just as I remembered… All you have to do is remember" He seemed too whisper in his smooth rich manly voice that sent a shiver of arousal thru me. I took a step towards him not hesitant but curious. _

"_Remember what…. Do I know you?" I asked cocking my head to the side as I subtly tried to not to draw his attention to my canine pointy teeth. Hurt flashed in his eyes just for a moment before being hidden by the pain again. It was like pain consumed his being. This was what made me close the distance between us and press a palm concerned to his cheek. His aristocratic features tugged, as an almost forgotten to him smile appeared on his lips._

"_Never try to hide my sweet" he whispered and his fingers pulled my bottom lip out revealing my canine teeth. I almost jerked away but something told me to trust him. "He knows" a voice whispered in my head. _

"_I know" he said almost seemingly to read my 'mind'. He brushed his finger against my lips almost in a caress. But his eyes darted to his expensive watch and sighed. _

"_You have a choice if you wish to continue down the path your life is taking or to go about your destiny as fate wishes" He said his cool breath fawning over my face._

_I shivered and looking into his eyes. A shift in the air that makes me changes my attitude.  
><em> 

"_Give me a reason to not blast your arse to smithereens" I said softly my voice softening the jab of good old humor. My hand moved down his throat to his chest where his heart is. He gave me a smirk. _

"_You'll just have to trust me, all you need is in this bag" He said and a bag appeared by my feet. I stared into his eyes and knew I could trust him._

"_Hey I have nothing to do sooo…" I trailed off giggling a little as I grabbed the bag and practically danced over to a boulder and sat on the cold surface as I checked the contents of the bag. I looked up and noticed the handsome aristocratic man was gone. _

She reaches inside the bag with burning curiosity. She pulled out parchment and an endless enchanted bag of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Then there was a small toy sized chest and a wand. Her eyes lit up her wand was broken years ago by her parents when they disowned her for choosing magic. That is when they told her she was adopted and they found her left on their doorstep at 3 months old.

This wand looked identical to her own wand that broke; which was a rare Eden tree shell and lycanthrope and veela twist core, 17' inches. She gripped the wand in her hand as tears glistened in her eyes delighted as warmth spread up her arm as her magic leveled and balanced as it hasn't done in years.

"_Engorgio" I cried and the chest grew to its normal size. I laughed happily as I danced across the forest at my first act of magic since….forever!_

She outstretched her hand to lift the lid of the chest and noticed the keyhole. Locked. Her mood decreased. She reached into the bag and pulled out a long silk green cloak. She grinned gleefully. She fingered the brooch that held the cloak together. A solid gold lion with emerald jewel eyes. Beautiful.

She swung the cloak around her and it billowed against the wind as she fastened the brooch as it lay at her throat. The silk against her naked skin was amazing. She then decided it was time to read the letter.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_The Adventure your about to embark on is a dangerous and possibly exciting one. Your mission is to go back in time and change the course of events for the better. Before you do that I will tell you the names of your real parents Oswald and Makayla Blackwell. The Blackwell's are a powerful pureblood family. They are loving people and stay neutral in the world because they didn't want to kill or hunt down killers for a living. They weren't weak they looked after their own. They died May 16__th__ 1978 the year I went to 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. They died because Voldermort sent a pack of werewolves at them Fenfir Greybacks pack of rest is better to not say. I'm telling you this because I know how much grief you will go thru if you could save them but didn't know the where's and whose and when's. There are three things I wish from you please follow accordingly:_

_Befriend Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape even if your life depended on it. He doesn't like muggle-borns or mugggles because his father drilled pureblood supremacy into him. His Father hates mugggles and muggle-borns because they attacked his wife and made her unable to be pregnant again. In the chest is potions, give it to her and restore her ovaries. Abraxas Malfoy is his father and Natasha Malfoy is his mother. She is sweet and innocent woman you'd like her. His dad is rough around the edges you just need to get to his sweet spot. Lucius resents what they did to his mother and thru the course of 7__th__ year he gets too far gone in the darkness along with Severus Snape his best friend. Change their views give them love in whatever __**FORM.**_

_Trust Lucius with all your heart. He'll keep you safe you can tell him anything. Have him help you find shelter._

_Make friends. Have a family, find love. Oh and give the "eggs" to people you love and trust. Now you must take this seriously Hermione Blackwell because once you go into the past you can't come back. You will be rewriting the future._

_Love, M"_

As Hermione read the letter tears streamed down her face. She felt her canines return to normal as the sun peaked. "I'm ready" I whispered and a key appeared in my hand. I looked at the chest and thought for a second. Would it fit? (no pun intended ha-ha).

I leaned down and opened the chest. The Chest was a Bottomless pit with extension charms to all 12 pockets. Each pocket is labeled 1)Closet 2)Animorphs 3)Potions 4)Library 5)Jewelry 6)Training Area 7)Bedroom .8,9,10,11,12 were empty pockets. Animorphs ? What is that?

I reached into the pocket and felt around. All of a sudden an object practically jumped into my hand. I screeched and pulled my hand back. Then I reached back in and pulled the object out carefully. It was a egg that heated up in my hand. I heard a cracking sound and watched in amazement and wonder as the shell started to fall away revealing a baby lion cub. "Mama" I heard a voice snarl softly but affectionately. I looked around me looking for the voice until I heard it again though what drew my attention was the fumbling baby cub in front of me trying to walk towards me as it mewled softly. "Oh little one "I chuckled and scooped the little thing into my arms.

"Mama" I heard clearly now in my head as I stared into the eyes of the rare silver eyed baby lion cub. "Cub is that you I hear?" I asked hesitantly. The cubs head bobbed clumsily. "How is this possible cub? How can you come from an egg? Why are you labeled Animorphs?" I said more to myself than out loud.

"That's easy Mama, Animorphs are animals that can morph into anything once of age. Their owner has to teach them. Once you touched the egg your power ran thru it creating me. So you are my real mama. Animorphs are natural protectors of their owners and best friend" he said while nuzzling my neck stretching out a little.

Tears came to my eyes as I realized this was my baby, albeit a baby cub.

"My Baby do you have a name?" I asked trying to hide my tears.

"No Mama you name me" he purred as I scratched behind his ear. Ummm….

"Simba?... no too Disney… Leander. Leander how about that?" I asked him. "I like it Mama" He said growling playfully.


	2. Chapter 2: RewindRewriteRedone

Chapter: .Redone

what happened last time: "My Baby do you have a name?" I asked trying to hide my tears.

"No Mama you name me" he purred as I scratched behind his ear. Ummm….

"Simba?... no too Disney… Leander. Leander how about that?" I asked him. "I like it Mama" He said growling playfully.

Present: I reread the note and wrapped my cloak tightly around me and Lee which is the nickname for Leander my cub. I waved my wand and spent 12 minutes saying complicated latin spells as i also had the duffle in my grasp. We were falling and falling into a sea of abyss. as soon as i landed i was knocked out cold.

Awakening: "Who is she?" i heard faintly. I pretended to still be unconsious.

"I wanna know why she was naked and has a lion cub protecting her" Someone drawled. i shivered his voice sounded familiar and like rich smooth… OH! is he the "Man" from the forest?

I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head and couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips. "Poppy! Headmaster! she's waking up" I heard a boy yell.

I heard a soft growl next to my ear and giggled slightly as leander rubbed his head against my cheek affectionatley and purred. I opened my eyes and genntly kissed his head.

"I'm okay cub don't worry" i said and smirked when he turned around growled irritated at the people now crowding my bed. "Go Away!" He said telepathically to the other people and i laughed when they jumped shocked.

"Don't be mean leander Blackwell!" i hissed to him and his ears flattened in shame. "Oh no woories dear hes just protecting you, he's just a cute adorable cub until he grows"A young madam pomprfey said and cooed to leander. He purred and she rubbed his fur and he rolled on his back so she could reach his belly, his weakness.

"My dear what is your name if you don't mind me saying?" headmaster Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Well i knew i was a witch, but i was brought up in the muggle world. Then my parents snapped my wand not too long ago because i chose magic over the muggle world. They kicked me out of the house and since we lived in a secluded area surrounded by miles of forest i had to live in the wilderness with what stuff i had. I just found out from my parents i was adopted my real parents left me on their doorstep but i don't know why. I'm Pureblood but i don't know anything about being a pureblood" i said softly looking down at the blanket covering my naked body and nervously picking at it. I looked up to see sad expressions on the boys and dumbledore's faces. Madam pomfrey had tears in her eyes. Lee was somber now and came and sat protectively in my lap.

"How long have you been in the wilderness my dear" Dumbledore asked in a grandfather tone. "Enough to know i lost count the forest was designed like a maze it trapsanyone who goes in they can't come out" i siad grimacing remembering all the injuries i have encountered trying to get out. I heard the two boys growl protectively next to me.

"ALbus please" Poppy whimpered to dumbledore.

"you'll be staying here then to attend school and housing until further notice, whats your name my dear?" Dumbledore asdked. "Hermione Blackwell" i said biting my lip "but lady bllackwell has no record of ever having a child" the blonde handsome boy with grey eyes stated firmly.

"can i trust you's" I asked timidly looking at all four of them. They all looked at eachother and dumbledore put a strong silencing charm.

"MY year 1998 20 yrs in the future i met a man in the future and he told me if i go back to his time i could rewrite all the horrible events but i can't come back. I was the brightest witch of my age he said i could do it. he told me i could also save my parents from their horrible death that will happen on May 16 1978. he gave me everything i would need. the potters death and everything…too many good people died after the huge war i'm here to set things right. he never gave me his name but i now know who he is"I said and they looked at me shocked.

"who is it?" th blonde boy with silver eyes asked curious. I stared right into his eyes.

"YOu" I said and they gasped whie he looked at me wide eyed. "Impossible" He sneered and i just stared at him impassive. "Does it look like i would lie"I challenged.

"On the contrary, if you came from a time of war you would be quite… hmm adept at lying from time to time" the other boy with charcoal eyes and long black straight hair He had a light strubble on his face making him look more rugged, and older, manly.

"Time to Time is more an understated opinion than most. After my wand was snapped my best friends didn't even look for me. SOme say i killed myself after being rejected by them both. Sympathizes aren't my strong call me The Crazed. They think i flew off my rocker. seclusion, darkness, and temptation can do that" I said my eyes taking on a slightly crazed look. But its only to protect myself, im not really crazy i just do it to be alone.

"you wanna know a little secret" i continued. "i do it to scrare them, entertain the idea for a day, i could be in askaban. Entertain it a week, I should be given the kiss. Entertain it for a year and your not even there" i said my voice smooth soft and airy A haunting voice that dripped with such sadness and malice that i actually made severus flinch. haha what about that?

I heard a cough and albus excused him and poppy for a moment and he pulled her a side and they talked in hushed tones.

Severus looked into my eyes and i stared back.

"how… how is the future like?" he asked hesitant. I smiled a little.

"You wouldn't even recognize it" i said firmly leaving it at that.

I saw his eyes dart to the handsome man and a calculated look on his face appeared. "i'll be over here" he murmered darkly and moved a little away. I sat up in the bed holding the blanket up to my chest with one hand and with the other i moved a now sleeping leander over a little so i could face the blonde one. Time seemed to stand still…

He stepped forward and put himself between my legs as his penatratable deep grey eyes stared into mine. I had to look up because he towered over me, His stance of power and domination. His arms crossed and his muscles bulging thru his neatly pressed colared button down black shirt.

"My Name is Lucius Malfoy nice to meet you" He said smoothly his cold eyes never wavering.A slow smile appeared on my lips. It all made sense now.

"Hermione Blackwell" I said simply my eyes dropping to his kissable light rose colored pink lips then up to his eyes again. my focus seemed to slow down. I felt my magic begin to rush with excitement thru my body. It was making me aroused as i felt i was in a static field. it felt like we were moving closer static zapping between us trying to push us together. His arms unfolded, and his head bent down as my fingertips grazed up his stomach, as it finally reached its destination wrapping around his neck, as i rised up off the bed. His hands grazing up my sides, grazing my now revealed breasts as the sheet fell to the ground. HIs arms pulled me tightly into his chest our bodies molding perfectly together. He smashed his lips to mine with such feriousity and hunger and need that my knees went weak as i gasped into his mouth. He took that opportuntiy to delve his tounge into my mouth and massage my own.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of an explosion or the magic swirling around us as we kissed eachother so passionately with hunger, need, lust and so much more you could not just comprehend. My fingernails dug into his neck drawing a little blood making him growl a little and release my mouth to attack my neck with bites and him sucking on my pulse point causing me to cry out a little as my arousal doubled making my juices flow down my thighs. one of my legs were wrapped around his waist my core directly on his very hard, very large bulge in his pants. As soon as he thrust his erection up against my core very hard something snapped and i felt like i was falling again. Our Body's clung together as we fell.

Suddenly my back met a very comfy surface. I barely got a glimpse of the black and red dungeon type room before my vision blinded again and my back arched up into his body as the most wonderful feeling ripped thru my body at the same time something sharp peirced my neck. A silent scream of pain and pleasure left my lips as a grunt sounded above me as lucius continued to thrust his hard bulge against my core until finally he came almost shouting my name.

our panting was the only thing heard, as our eyes came into a CLEARER focus. "wow .never. happened .before" i said between pants. "My sweet YOU'RE amazing" he said lazily smirking as his lips skimmed up and down my throat. i knew this as a sign of dominance and at the moment i didn't care i was all his. the static was pushing us more now, even closer than BEFORE, ALMOST painful as the static heated up our cores and sexdrives.

"More" I panted almost crying in pleasure. "are you sure?" he said concerned as he moved down my used to be limp body that was slowly gaining feeling. "oH! Yessss!" i tried to answer as he couldn't resist taking my dark nipple into his mouth. IT'S funny how i have a pale creamy complexion with dark brown topped nipples.

i heared his shoes hit th ground as he kicked them off and his socks. I worked on unbuttoning his shirt as he unbuckled his black trousers. he had releassed my nipple to do this, so we stared into eachothers eyes as we worked.

A second later he was as naked as me. I looked down at his member and gasped. I bit my lip to stop my whimper. it was too big and large it wasn't going to fit. "Shh Mya, it will hurt for just a second" he cooed as he settled above me placing his cock at my entance. my arms wrapped around him my hands clawing his back in anticipation. Until next Time…


	3. Chapter3: Soul bonded Mates

**Background songs (**_Italics- Into the Night-By Santana and Chad)(Italics-Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift)_

**Chapter3: Soul bonded Mates **

**Last time: A second later he was as naked as me. I looked down at his member and gasped. I bit my lip to stop my whimper. It was too big and large it wasn't going to fit. "Shh Mya, it will hurt for just a second" he cooed as he settled above me placing his cock at my entrance. My arms wrapped around him my hands clawing his back in anticipation. Until next Time…**

**Present: He pushed in a little making me cry out. His hand came between us and he rubbed my clit gently so I could focus on the pleasure instead of the pain. **

"**Just do it" I moaned and hid my face in his neck. He quickly thrust into me and I bit my lip to stop my cry as a couple tears leaked out. He turned to me and pushed my curls out of my face and kissed my tears away.**

"**Now Move" I panted and he pulled his member out making me wince. A couple thrusts later it was making me go over the moon. Sweat gathered on our skin as we moved in sync. **

"**0000000hhhhh!" I moaned loudly when he hit my sweet spot. My stomach clenched as the pleasure built up and up and up! Until I couldn't take anymore as his thrusts got faster and harder as he aimed and drilled into that special button that was making me claw at his back as he cursed at how tight I felt wrapped around him. **

"**Lucius please!" I pleaded to him in his ear. "Say it MYA! Say what you want me to do!" He growled his grey eyes darker than ever as he drilled into me over and over.**

"**Make me cum Lucius please! Fuck me harder…" I gasped into his mouth as his hand got tangled in my hair and he yanked my head forward roughly smashing our lips together as he lifted my hips up with his other hand and fucked me into the bed it was going to leave an imprint. All of a sudden our positions changed and I lay on my front while on all fours as he fucked me from behind while yanking my head back from my hair exposing my pale neck. He growled violently and bit into my neck just as I exploded around him. "Aaah LUCIUS!" I screamed and he pumped into me very hard a few more times before grunting and spurting into me long spurts. **

**My Body felt limp and filled to the brim with cum. I felt him lift my hips high, as he rubbed my stomach softly while still being inside me. I knew what he was doing and in a normal situation I would be outraged and kicking his ass. But for some reason… it felt right. I could feel the cum sink farther into my womb and sighed and lifted my head, Big mistake. **

**My eyes connected with a full moon thru the closed window above the headboard. "Lucius" I whispered scared. **

"**What my sweet" he whispered as he kissed my back and my ass as he still rubbed my stomach. **

"**I'm sorry about this, I can't stop it" I said right before I started to change. My eyes went pitch black with a glazed reflective look to them and my canines grew. My nails also got sharper and my magic enhanced.**

**In a flash Lucius was under me while I straddled him. He looked up at me wild-eyed but I think I saw lust in his eyes. I leaned forward and dragged my lips that were throbbing red down his strong jaw. **

"**You're aaa. . . Veela is it" I said seductively taking in his lovely scent while purring in his ear.**

"**How did you know?" he asked shocked. I took a long whiff of his scent again my eyes almost rolling back into my head. It was like an aphrodisiac. **

"**I could smell you from a mile away" I chuckled darkly as his eyes looked into mine amused.**

**Lucius **

**She was an angel one second then the devils mistress the next. **

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
>it was love from above that could save me from hell<br>she had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me <em>

**Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she slowly gyrated her hips to an imaginary beat. Her hands traveled up her sides over her breasts erotically as she closed her eyes and hummed to a tune. **

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
>every soul in the room keeping time with their hands<br>and we sang..._

**By this time she had a firm grasp on my now erect member as she hovered above it before slamming herself down impaling it inside her. "Yes!' She growled animalistically as she rocked against me to her imaginary beat.**

_And the voices bang like the angels sing_

**I growled back as she moaned deliciously as she continued to drop herself upon me. I gripped her hips and guided her down on my cock harder than I have ever taken anyone. **

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
>you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<em>

**She suddenly opened her pitch black eyes and looked straight at me as she rode me. Emotions flashed thru us and we communicated like never before. Love. Lust. Happiness. Exhilaration. Passion. Need. Want. And much more. **

**We realized then and there that this was our other halves. No other would do for us. Just each other. All we needed was each other.**

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
>the room left them moving between you and me<em>

**We could feel the moon light shining down on us as our bodies moved. Soon the room was blurring as another intense orgasm ripped thru our bodies. Except this one had the added feeling of pain and pleasure as I felt something pierce the skin of my pec. **

**I looked down to see Mya had sunk her canines into my chest. A mate bite. I looked to see a matching one from my fangs on her neck. I leaned a hand down and traced the bite a smile crossing my face as my possessiveness bubbled up in me. Mine. **

**She crawled up my body and lay down exhausted, her head on my chest with her legs tangled with mine as my member now flaccid remained inside of her.**

**We stared into each other's eyes for the remainder of the night. Just loosing ourselves with each other.**

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
>and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night<br>and we sang _

**Next Morning Hermione's POV:**

**I awoke to banging on a door. I groaned and dug my head into my pillow. I suddenly felt my pillow shake with laughter. **

**I groggily opened my eyes and glared at Lucius harshly. **

"**You get it if you think this is funny, I am not a morning person" I growled my sky blue eyes flashing black before going back to blue. "My little lion you're adorable" He chuckled darkly and kissed my forehead lovingly. "How do you know I'll be a Gryffindor?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him challenging him. "Because you're too brave for Slytherin, Sly for Gryffindor. Too Useful for Hufflepuffs and too smart and beautiful for Ravenclaws" He answered smoothly. I just rolled my eyes at him amused "A huh you got that right" I said and placed a kiss to his lips before rolling off him. When his member slipped out of me I winced slightly. I was very very sore down there. OH well I'll just have to suck it up. **

**I watched him get off the bed and stretched. I watched his backside and smirked. All Mine. I giggled as I took in the deep claw marks on his back. He turned his head to look at me and winked before throwing on his black trousers. **

"**Look at that fine butt go" I said playfully. **

"**Don't you know it witch" He said smirking.**

**I heard him answer the door, and was curious to look around. I slid out of bed and grabbed Lucius shirt from last night. I buttoned it up but left cleavage showing. The shirt fell mid-thigh and I was thankful. **

**I decided to do a really spontaneous thing. I looked at the mirror on the wall and sang a favorite of mine by Taylor swift called Spark's Fly.**

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far_**" I sang softly as I playfully shrugged in the mirror acting silly. I laughed and twirled a little before grabbing a brush off the vanity to the side. I held it up to my lips like a microphone. And danced to the music in my head as I jumped on the bed.**

"_And you stood there in front of me  
>just close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>what I was thinking of<em>**" I sang then threw the brush to the side and jumped off the bed. **

**In mid-air a guitar appeared in my hands as my magic responded to my music's.**

**Once I hit the grown safely on my feet I rocked the guitar. **

"_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>**" I sang and at the last part I grimaced a little.**

"_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those grey eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>**" I said and then threw the guitar to the side. The guitar in mid- air disintegrated with magic. **

**I then looked in the mirror again as I decided to end the song after the next bit.**

"_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..."_** I said and a tear left my eyes. I heard clapping and looked to see a bunch of people in the doorway. I froze and all of a sudden my familiar was in front of me barking at them. **

"**Leander stand down NOW!" I barked as I noticed my feelings must have riled up Lee because he looked ready to kill them after the fear I felt. **

**Leander gave a loud growl at them then came over and stood protectively in front of me. I saw Lucius push thru the crowd and came to my side as lee let him thru recognizing his second master. I calmed down once I was in Lucius arms. **

"**Who are these people Lucius?" I asked as I took on the few boys who were eyeing me up. His eyes flashed. **

"**Black! Nott! Greyback! Lestrange! Avery! Pettigrew! Stop looking at my mate like she's a piece of meat" He growled and kicked everyone out of our rooms. **

"**Fine But next time don't be so loud! I James and Remus could here you down in our rooms" Sirius black scowled. **

"**Jealousy gets you nowhere mutt" Lucius smirked. Sirius's eyes flashed in anger.**

"**Please like I need sloppy seconds" Sirius scoffed. My eyes narrowed and I stepped out behind Lucius and stared up at him in anger.**

"**Oh! You had me fooled Black! I thought that was your game to prey on poor unsuspecting vulnerable girls. I might have been misled but WHO knows! It's not like you didn't help form this opinion. I bet you 1,000 galleons you don't even remember the first girl you slept with! Better yet the last girl.. It's sad and pathetic the way you look at girls because one day you'll regret it and ill laugh and laugh and laugh. Just because you can't have me doesn't mean you could get me if I wasn't with Lucius. If I had met you before him I probly wouldn't look twice except to be sympathetic and show you how it's really done" I hissed at him then slapped him hard across his face then knee'd him where it hurts. **

"**Oops sorry missed" I said innocently as everyone "oohed" and "burned" him. I noticed a smirking Severus and reached out and grabbed his hand.**

"**Come on Sev" I laughed and pulled him and Lucius into the room slamming the door behind me, but not after seeing Lilly's jealous face. **

**I turned to Lucius and Sev to see them sitting comfortably on the arm chairs in front of our own fireplace that was now lit. **

"**Do you think everyone hates me now?" I asked nervously. Severus and Lucius sighed and Sev beckoned me forward. I went over to him and snuggled into his lap. **

"**Minnie, no one hates you. Seriously if you didn't do something I probably would've" He said and kissed my forehead like a brother would. Then he scooted me off his lap and gestured to Lucius who had his arms open but his eyes were angry and I knew he was going to do something bad to Sirius. **

**I quickly snuggled in his arms but placed my palm against his cheek. "Please Lucius no, it's not worth you getting expelled" I pleaded to him as I placed soft kisses all over his face to calm him down. **

**Fury ignited in his eyes. **

"**No! He insulted you" He said deathly quiet. "No one insults the future Lady Malfoy" he growled. Tears brimmed in my eyes but I held them back. **

"**I hope that wasn't a proposal, you could really do better" I said dryly and his expression turned sheepish. I pushed this line of the conversation to the side for now. **

"**I'm pretty sure there is going to be a lot of people out there who will insult me, you can't kill every one of them" I said smirking. He looked at me deviously. **

"**I could try" He said darkly. I glared right back at him. **

"**You'll be sent to Askaban Lucius don't you dare" I growled. He smirked a totally Malfoy smirk and captured my lips in his hungrily. I fought to keep my eyes open and to hold back the moan coming. **

"**Alright forget like I'm even here" We heard but continued as I kissed back now. **

"**Goddammit Lucius she's like my sister stop grabbing her ass!" We heard Sev say disgusted. I pulled back from Lucius giggling at the look on Sev's face. Lucius no longer looked furious.**

"**I'll make you a compromise... I won't do anything but if he says another bad thing I'll not be able to control myself" He sighed and smiled a little at my beaming proud smile. **

"**Oh thank you Lucius" I said then kissed his lips chastely before bouncing off to take a shower as Sev and Lucius talked. **

****

**When I came out and wrapped the towel around me I noticed my bag was there and clothes. **

"**One of the house elves dropped these off and some clothes for you to wear. Later on we will go to Hogsmeade and get you some clothes and supplies" Lucius answered at my questioning look as he took in my dripping wet form in a short towel lustily. Severus was gone is what I noticed before Lucius pounced and pulled my body to his swooping down and kissing me. **

"**Lucius we got no time, we need to go to the Headmasters office and talk about what happened last night. You know you can't apperate inside Hogwarts" I said scolding him and moaning a little when his mouth attached to his mate bite on my neck that I hope no one noticed earlier, or his on his chest. **

**He pulled away mock pouting making me laugh. To tease him I dropped the towel and slowly slipped the underwear on. It was pink and lace and hugged my cheeks perfectly n boy short style. **

**I heard him growl as I put on the Blush Blue Full mini skirt by wiggling myself into them causing my C cup breasts to bounce and my ass to jiggle a little. **

**Then I put on the matching pink bra and red Esther frill blouse with cleavage. I pulled on beige tie ankle boots and placed my wand in my right one. I tied up the whole outfit with a SEE BY CHLOÉ Belt with Bow it was beige too. I combed my hair and with a wave of my hand my hair fell in my natural curls. **

**I looked to Lucius and smirked at the bulge in his trousers. He cursed and thought of stuff to make the swelling go down making me snicker at him. **

"**If you be a good boy for me I might just take care of that and let you dress me tomorrow" I said and kissed his lips before bounding out of the room. I had noticed earlier we were in the head boy rooms and remembered that this year was the first year in history to have 2 head boys and 2 head girls; Lucius Malfoy, and James Potter, Bellatrix Black, and Lilly Evans. **

**Shocking huh? Anyway we were probly in Lucius room. **

**I entered the common room to see the Famous Marauders! And Lilly Evans.**

**I saw Sirius Black glaring at me and sighed and walking over to them. They all tensed and stood as I walked right up to Black. **

"**Look I'm sorry I hit you and I'm sorry I hit your precious jewels. I just don't like to be called sloppy seconds, hope to see you around sometime bye" I said then skipped out of the common room heading to Albus's Office.**

**Lucius POV**

**I chuckled as I saw the looks on Potter's, Black, and Lupin's faces. Even Evans.**

"**What the bloody hell just happened?" Potter questioned. "JAMES LANGUAGE!" Evans snapped and slapped the back of his head. **

"**That my dear rival is the future Lady Malfoy" I said and let a real smile pass my features before striding out of the common room to catch up with my Mate. **

**Hermione POV. **

**Right as I reached the office I felt arms wrap around my mid-section and a kiss placed on my bite located on my neck making me sigh in pleasure as the bite throbbed. **

**We heard a throat clear and looked to see a stern but much younger to me Minerva ****McGonagall**.

"**Hello professor" Lucius said grinning from my neck. She looked at us disapproving bout there was a slight twinkle in her eyes as she took in our happy expressions. **

"**Hello Ma'am we were just going up to the Headmasters office to talk to him" I said innocently rocked on the balls of my feet. **

"**Come on dearies, **_**Twinkies!" **_**she said and the statue moved and she ushered us up the stairs as it went up till it stopped at a door. She knocked and we heard an answered **_**COME IN!**_

**She pushed open the door and we stepped into the familiar cozy office of Albus Dumbledore. **

**He sat hunched over a thick tome with a layer of dust. His spectacles sat on the edge of his nose dangerously slipping off. **

"**Just the people I have been looking for, please sit" He said calmly without looking up and leaned back in his chair with his hands folded as he gazed upon us with a smile on his face. **

"**Explain your selves" He said simply. **

"**Well,..." I said and told him everything that happened as my mouth rambled on nervously of course leaving out the sex parts just saying we couldn't keep our hands off each other. He sat back contemplating for a second. I held my breathe nervously. Lucius saw this and took my hand and rubbed it soothingly making me calm down instantly and shoot him a great full and loving smile.**

"**And you obviously feel the same Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore stated while Lucius nodded confirming his theory. **

"**Please call me Lucius" Lucius said smiling slightly.**

"**And me Hermione or Mione or Minny" I said giggling slightly as Lucius rolled his eyes amused. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he looked between us. **

"**I believe we'll be relying on each other for quite some time so call me Albus in private" He said and chuckled for a second before telling us the most shocking news. **

"**You my dear comrades have a very powerful soul bond and in itself it's a prophecy of great things" He said and I was shocked into silence I fainted. **

**Oh Shite... **

**Until Next Time... **

****

**Thank you to those who have read my story so far. My writing has gotten much better than my other stories. So far I am just going with the flow until I get stuck ;) My name is Moony and if you have any questions feel free to ask. **

**Recap: So far Hermione finds out she's a Blackwell in chap. 1. You also get to see a slightly crazed side of her. This is the result of her restraining her beast too long. She doesn't have good control then but she will now. A mysterious Man gives her 2 choices, or two paths to take. Go back into the past or stay on the path of death and a life unfulfilled. She gets a special prize in the form of Leander and she also meets a much younger handsome Lucius Malfoy, and a cute Severus Snape. This includes appearances by Poppy Pomfrey, and Albus Dumbledore. She feels a pull to Lucius and is apperated somehow into a bedroom later informed in Chap 2 that is Lucius Head boy room.**

**Then they strip and well you know what comes after…**

**Chap 2. Lucius marks her with his Veela Fangs and she ends up losing the fight with her beast after seeing the Full Moon. She marks him yada yada... and then reveals her singing talent as well as her knee. Meets up with the marauder gang and Lilly, apologizes and heads to Dumbledore's office and on the way meets a young professor McGonagall. Lastly they end up in Albus's office where they learn some shocking news and she faints... GASP! **

**The END! NOT! LoL too funny! MOONY OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: SoulBonded Mates Part 2

**Chapter3: Soul bonded Mates Part 2**

**Previous: "I believe we'll be relying on each other for quite some time so call me Albus in private" He said and chuckled for a second before telling us the most shocking news. **

"**You my dear comrades have a very powerful soul bond and in itself it's a prophecy of great things" He said and I was shocked into silence I fainted. **

**Oh Shite... **

* * *

><p><strong>Continue: Lucius POV: With my quick reflexes I caught my little lion before she hit the floor. I lifted her into my arms and settled her into my lap. "Enervate" I said and she awoke with a small gasp. Her beautiful Sky Blue eyes met mine swimming with confusion until it all came back to her. <strong>

"**Were Soulbonded" she said awed and her eyes glazed over a little as she started to day dream. I chuckled at her expression while caressing her cheek. **

"**Yes love we are" I laughed. She sat up in my lap and we kissed each other lovingly and happily. The mood was broken by a cough which made me send an irritated glare at Dumbledore. He just chuckled at my expression. **

"**Sir Do you happen to have books on Soulbonds so I could read up on it?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. Albus rubbed his chin in thought then grinned at a sudden thought. **

"**I think I do dear, but I think I know someone who owns an entire collection based solely on Soulbonds" He stated and went to the fireplace and floo called an unknown person. All of a sudden he stepped back just as 2 aristocratic people stepped thru the floo gracefully and beautifully young. Oh shit…**

**Natasha Malfoy and Abraxas Malfoy, My Mom and Dad….**

**As soon as they looked over at us I dropped the smile and schooled my features to stone. Hermione got off my lap and slid back into her seat upon seeing me shut off at these "strangers". She looked hurt and I knew I would have to explain later. **

**I stood up and bowed in greeting. "Mother, Father" then turned and offered my arm to my little lion who looked so cute confused. She stood and didn't hesitate to slip her arm through mines. She trust me fully now. This though made me smile lovingly at her for a moment before masking it again. I turned us towards the headmaster and said a believable lie….**

"**Excuse me headmaster I seem to have forgotten the time, my studies start in 5 minutes. Very sorry we can't say" Then I gently led Hermione out the door. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV: <strong>

**As Lucius led me out the door I sent an apologetic look at his parents and the headmaster. Halfway down the hallway I realized my purse was left behind. I tried to get his attention as he looked deep in thought. **

"**Lucius" I called softly. He still didn't hear me. "Lucius" I called a little louder. Nothing. I huffed irritated. "LUCIUS" I said sharply, he snapped his head to mine annoyed. **

"**Yes" He snapped. I rolled my eyes even though it stung that he raised his voice I tried not to show it. **

"**Snap at me all you want I have to go back and get my purse" I growled at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed like he was getting a headache. **

"**You know what until you get over your moods don't talk to me. Don't be impassive to me just because your parents are here. At least your parents are here mine are as good as dead!" I yelled at him and turned and stalked back to the office muttering nasty names at him. **

**I sighed when I got to the office and held back the tears threatening to come out, I will not be weak. **

**Before I could knock on the door Albus said "Come in Ms. Blackwell". I walked into the office my head held high. Natasha Malfoy now occupied my seat and the other was filled by Abraxas Malfoy if I'm not correct. **

"**Sorry Albus I forgot my purse" I apologized to Albus. He smiled a little sadly. **

"**It's okay Hermione I was just telling Lucius's parents the events that took place yesterday and today" He replied. I Know Lucius's parents questioning looks were burning at us at using a first name bases.**

**I turned to Lucius's parents and introduced myself as I summoned my bag. My Black leather messenger bag that appeared in my room this morning suspiciously filled with books that I believe Albus had something to do with it. It was over filled with books so I put a lightweight charm on it and a complicated extensive charm wandlessly. **

**You see when my wand was broken I had to learn wandless magic and nonverbal magic. It felt light and you couldn't tell if it was filled with books or anything. **

**Lucius's parents were looking at me approvingly. **

"**I'm Natasha dear Lucius's mother" she said then pulled me into a warm motherly hug. **

"**Don't worry dear, Lucius will come back to you. The men always do" She whispered in my ear then pulled back and winked at me making me smile and my tears forgotten for now.**

**Then his father stood and grabbed my hand pressing a kiss to it. "Abraxas my dear Lucius is lucky to have you. You make him remember that. All he needs is a good slap to the head" He chuckled his face still expressionless though. He made me laugh and in my happiness I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek warmly in thanks as I felt him go stiff and relax. I blushed bright red then bounded out the door. **

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV:<strong>

**Abraxas straightened up surprised at how happy that young woman made him. He almost had fatherly feelings for her, it never happened before. Natasha chuckled at her husband patting his cheek softly. "There, there love I think you just found your heart for a moment" Natasha said sweetly and teasingly. Abraxas straightened up and almost with a pout grumbled "No" and went back to being steely and a hardass. **

**Albus chuckled at their reactions. "That my friend is Ms. Hermione Blackwell, who Lucius tells everyone is the Future Lady Malfoy" Albus said and he got shocked reactions. **

"**Tell me more about her Albus" Abraxas said curiously. Albus contemplated telling them then decide it would help in the long run. He turned to the portraits who were watching intently and sent them away while putting up silencing and locking wards. All the while Abraxas and Natasha watched with steadfast attention. **

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha POV: <strong>

"**You see Mrs. Lady Malfoy Hermione has a very big secret only a select few know namely Me, , Lucius, and Severus Snape" Albus started then continued to tell us Hermione's whole background story and how she is from the future and was sent back here by my son.**

**My husband and I sat shocked beyond belief. No wonder she said her parents are as good as dead I thought sadly. **

"**I want you to think about what I just said and how they are Soulbonded tonight and what we can do to help them. Hermione requested we read up on Soulbonds and that was originally my intention by floo calling you" He said but was cut off by surprisingly my husband who firmly said she would be sent the books latter tonight. **

"**How about tomorrow I was hoping you could stay in our marriage quarters so you can knock some sense into Lucius I have a really bad feeling he will mess things up…" He didn't even finish his sentence before the door was thrown open and a crying mess of my sons mate stood there. She looked heartbroken. Then she apologized to all of us no spark of life in her eyes that was there before then ran to the floo grabbing powder. She threw it down and yelled "Diagon Alley Forest!" and disappeared in the green fire. **

"**What did he do" My husband growled his veela side coming out. I grabbed his hand anger shaking my body also and we stalked down the hall Abraxas knowing where to go because of his sense of smell. Albus looked angry to and followed us. We found him in his head boy quarters making out with some blonde tart with too much make up on. **

**Narcissa Black. Never liked the girl. **

"**LUCUIS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" I yelled and the blonde jumped 2 feet into the air and fell to the ground. "Out you tart!" I growled at her and she stared defiantly at me. "Who are you to tell me what to do bitch?" She sneered. "Hey that's my mother your talking too OUT!" Lucius snapped and Narcissa flinched and ran out of the room. "Well at least I taught you something right" I said disgusted and tears welled up in my eyes and I turned to my husband who was ready to bite Lucius into submission. He has only had to do this once before when Lucius beat the muggle that made me infertile all those years ago.**

**As Abraxas ripped Lucius's shirt off him we all gasped. There was a mate bite on his neck. "What is she?" Albus asked dread sinking into all three of us while Lucius glared at us confused. "Shape shifter, she can change whenever she wants to or she changes automatically when her anger gets too high. Her main form is a wolf" he said scowling. Abraxas cursed loudly as I felt panic rush thru me for the girl that touched my heart. **

"**If my theory is right we need to find her before she comes across her victim then she's lost" Albus stated and left immediately. We made to follow but Lucius's growl made us stop. **

"**What are you talking about" he seemed to yell.  
>"Don't raise your voice at us you're the one who fucked up! Goddammit why would you do it? that woman loved you and now you've driven her away" Abraxas said before leaving. <strong>

"**Please she'll forgive me, she has to I'm her mate" He said coldly. **

"**No Lucius she's not like the others, there is two ways out of a Soulbond …. To be killed or kill yourself or…. Mark and mate another" I said and his eyes widened and what he did sunk in causing him to panic. **

"**Oh god what have I done… where is she?" He asked almost out the door but my hand on his arm stopped him. "She left Lucius to… to Diagon Alley Forest" I said hesitantly then noticed something, an empty bottle on the floor with a label. "A High Level Undetectable Love Potion. Must have fallen out of Narcissa's pocket" I gasped. I turned to Lucius and pulled him to me crying. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I cried. "Mother where is Hermione I must explain to her what happened. Thank god Narcissa is not good at potions. It was weak enough for me to break free" He growled. I pulled him along my feet clicking against the floor from my heels. When we got to the office we found Albus and Abraxas waiting for me. "I want that tart expelled for drugging my son" I growled and slammed the potion bottle on Albus's desk. They stared in relief that Lucius didn't do it from his own will. Lucius stalked past us to the floo and activate it before yelling "Diagon Alley forest!" then disappearing. We quickly followed him. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV: "I can't believe him " I growled furiously as I could feel my bones shifting in my body as I became a wolf. My fur pure white, soft and shiny. I could feel my animal instincts overpower my control. My vision started to sharpen and narrow into slits as my visions color blurred into shades of black. My prey turned into shades of green based on body heat. It reminded me of night vision goggles. I could actually feel my hearing sharpen which felt like going from 0 to 100 on the volume of a radio. I could hear the thumping of a million heartbeats. If I wanted to focus on one it seemed to get louder. <strong>

**I knew I was dangerous to be around at this moment but I didn't care, anger was consuming my rational mind. I didn't see the rights and wrongs at this moment all I saw was the biggest food chain on earth being presented to me. **

**Me… Predator, them… Prey.**

**I started to run at a fast pace, my paws leaving imprints into the soggy mush covered floor. On instinct or more like a second nature I seemed to never hit a tree even in my rage as I darted in between. I didn't even have to concentrate. **

**I saw a light up ahead and pushed myself faster. I came to a stop once I breached the light in between the dark trees. It was an opening to a very large piece of land that was like a meadow with all sorts of flowers. The most flowers there was Queen Anne Laces, Wild Lupines, White Campion, Two faced Cynthia's and my favorite some common yellow Buttercups. **

**Even in my rage I seemed awed and didn't want to disrupt the peace. I went to a particular beautiful patch of buttercups in the middle on the meadow and nuzzled my head down to smell its wonderful smell. It was slowly calming me down and my rage was going away as I nestled myself in the tall grass and buttercups. My eyes closed drowsily, it was like I was under a sleepy potion. **

**If wolfs could cry and scream I would be doing that. Because at the exact moment I closed my eyes I felt a searing pain down my back thru my fur and skin. It was like steel claws ripping down my back. It was excruciatingly painful. **

**Then I felt this animal that I still couldn't see clamp there sharp teeth into my side in a sign of dominance. My whimpers got louder as I struggled but the pain just kept growing. This was a male and whether I was compliant or not he was going to mate with me and mark me. **

**As I felt him line up with my entrance I whimpered once more before retreating into my mind fully letting my animal take over. Before I could though I felt a tug in my stomach and the animal on me was blasted off and into a tree. Its head impaled itself onto a branch, Its body hanging limp from it swinging side to side. **

**I lifted my head and went to stand up on my hind legs but fell with a thump on my side. I whimpered and whined in pain as it flared up my side I looked to see a chunk of fur and skin missing on my side, right where the bastard had bit me. I growled as I saw the chunk he pulled a few feet away. My controls seemed to flicker and anyone looking at my body could see me flicker between my human form and wolf form.**

**I heard someone scream my name and gave a wolfish smile as my vision seemed to have holes in it and blacken and I was consumed in darkness. I Love You Lucius **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius POV- 5 min earlier <strong>

**Once I appeared in the Diagon alley forest preserve floo connector I stepped thru the see-me-not ward barrier for mugggles and began to call out Hermione's name. I heard the floo being activated 3 more times behind me and knew the others appeared. **

**I took one step into the forest and yelled out as I felt something slash and claw at my back like deep steel claws. I grinded my teeth in pain and fell to my knees. Then I twitched and shouted again as I felt a bite in my side take out a huge chunk of my skin. I could hear my mother screaming at me and my father trying to talk to me. But my hearing seeming to go blank I could hear absolutely nothing except the beating of my fast paced heart. This was worse than the Cruciatus curse. **

**Then all of a sudden it stopped. And when I mean stopped I mean the pain was gone and my hearing was back. For a minute though I didn't want my hearing back I could hear my mother hysterically screaming in my ear. I groaned and rolled my head off her back as I got up. **

"**Lucius! Lucius are you okay!" Natasha my mother cried tears streaming down her face as she placed kisses all over my face. **

"**Mother calm down I just felt the most excruciating pain ever" I groaned then realization hit me. I don't know how I knew it but I just knew. I felt my body and my back and I was fine. No chunk or bite in my side, no claw marks nothing…. It was like it never happened. **

**And then I knew.. I was right. My Hermione was hurt. **

**I ran and ran in the direction I thought she was an transformed into my Animagus form. No one but Sev knew. I changed into a fierce black animal with striking grey eyes that pierced you. A Black Panther. **

**Why am I a panther I never knew but all I know is I'm thankful for the extra speed. I saw a light up ahead between some trees and pushed myself faster. My heart beating in my ears as panic set in. I burst thru the trees and skidded to a stop as I took in this horrifying scene. **

**The first thing I saw was a tiger with its head impaled on a branch and my heart constricted as I thought it could be Hermione but then it transformed back into human form and I saw a human male that I knew very well. Augustus Rookwood. The sick bastard. Then I noticed something flicker like a Muggle TV, you know that static part thingy. I rushed forward and my gasp was stuck in my throat as I saw a pure white wolf whimpering with a chunk of its side bitten off and claw marks on its back with blood pouring out of the wound. Hermione, she's going to bleed out soon. She started to flicker back to human and then back again to wolf. **

**I transformed back into my human form and dropped to my knees in front of her. **

"**Hermione please no" I choked out as I pressed my hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding. I heard a scream behind me signaling my mother's arrival. **

"**Come on Hermione love stay in there, don't go to sleep" I said panicked as I saw her eyes droop. I took off my expensive shirt and tied it around her waist holding down the wound. **

"**I Love you Lucius" she whispered and fell asleep. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as her head started to go limp. All if a sudden there was a crack of apparation and a short woman appeared. **

"**Wizard! move" She ordered and kneeled down next to me and started chanting while hovering her hands over Hermione.  
>"Can you please help her" My mother begged from her position next to my father crying into his chest. <strong>

**My father was schooling his features but you could see the pain and anger in his eyes and love for Hermione. **

**Albus had his head bowed in sadness unable to look at Hermione. **

**I stared down at my blood covered hands and visions of what might have happened to her took over my mind. No Please not her. I kept chanting this in my head my hands shaking, until I was slapped in the face by the short woman. **

"**She'll be fine for 5 minutes I need to take her to a place where she won't be moved for at least 2 weeks" She stated. "Wait what's your name? "My dad asked suddenly. "" she stated her glasses on the tip of her nose, her long thick braided silver/grey/white hair swishing as it reached the floor. She was dressed in a doctor jacket that reached the floor and was buttoned with a stethoscope around her neck. Her face was ethereal and wrinkle free, but her bright blue eyes could tell you a story for ages. No matter my Hermione's eyes is more beautiful. **

"**We'll take her to Malfoy Manor" My father said sternly breaking me out of my thoughts. Ludwig nodded sharply and I picked up Hermione in my arms gently and apperated to Malfoy Manor, specifically my bedroom. **

**As I appeared in my black/green/and silver room I laid her on what would be her side of the bed, the left side. I moved back the green silk duvet and organized the pillows around her as I want her comfortable. **

**A sound apparation is what signaled me to the others arrival. **

**Ludwig came over and started on diagnostic spells all the while mumbling to herself. **

**For 2 hours she started to fix up Hermione, stopping the bleeding and removing the scars left behind from the claws. Then she asked us all to step out of the room for minute. I was worried. **

"**Why what happened!" I practically shouted. She looked at me sternly. **

"**Now Mr. Malfoy I'll tell you after you leave if it's important to know" She said and nodded towards the door as she put on latex gloves. My dad placed a strong hand on my shoulder and lead me towards the door. **

"**You know what one of you could do, can you go back and get me that chunk of her side I still need it if you want me to stich her back up" said and my mother volunteered. Me and Dad stayed in his study for the time being me pacing while he searched thru his cabinet. **

**He pulled out 3 bottles all from the 1900's, proof 151 Rum, Schneider Vodka, and strong Whiskey. Then he pulled out 3 glasses. **

"**Really Dad!" I said exasperated. He looked at me confused as he poured himself on shot of each. **

"**What!" He said back loudly, "can you blame me?" He added as I rolled my eyes at him. Then he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head going back to serving himself while mumbling "sheesh". **

**Then the study's door broke open and my mother stood there with the chunk in one hand and frightened eyes. **

"**Love what happened?" My dad asked after knocking back the rum shot sighing as it burned down his throat. **

"**The body of Rookwood is gone" She whispered and dropped into the closest chair shaking…**

* * *

><p><strong>The End of this chapter folks :D<strong>

**Now Recap: In this chapter they find out there Soulbonded and Hermione wakes up from her faint. Also you meet 2 new characters. Natasha and Abraxas Malfoy, their reactions to their son and his mate and Lucius storms away. Hermione and Lucius have a spat and Lucius does something he regrets. Hermione floo's away to a forest to blow steam while you find out Lucius was not a willing participant in Narcissa's reality fantasy. Then you learn what Hermione is finally and you get from her point of view of how she sees thru the mind of a wolf. Then there is the attack on her and you see a little preview of the power Soulbonds have when Lucius feels the pain too. **

**You also get a little hint on what you will find out in the future … Let's see if anyone can find it. ?  
>Then you meet who I borrowed from "True Bloods" Charlaine Harris. The character description is diff from Harris's the only thing I borrowed was the name and occupation as supernatural healer. <strong>

**And you get a surprise at the end where you learn that the body of Rookwood id gone. **

**GASP! Lol hope you liked it give me feedback on what you think please and what that hint was for the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The News

**Chapter 5: The News **

Last Time:**Then the study's door broke open and my mother stood there with the chunk in one hand and frightened eyes. **

"**Love what happened?" My dad asked after knocking back the rum shot sighing as it burned down his throat. **

"**The body of Rookwood is gone" She whispered and dropped into the closest chair shaking… **

Present: **The room was silent for a moment as we let this settle into our minds. **

"**What" I said my brows furrowed. How is this possible…? **

"**He could be a death eater" My dad said suddenly. I growled, that filthy excuse for a man had his grimy paws on my Hermione. **

"**I'm going to change" My Mother said shakingly and swept from the room. **

"**Lucius stay and wait for " My dad said then briskly walked out of the room after my mother taking the bottle of rum with him foregoing the glasses. **

**I took a deep breathe to calm myself; Hermione doesn't like it when I am filled with anger. **

**The door opened to the study and came in taking off her latex gloves. **

**She went over to the whiskey and poured herself a glass then sat across from me in a chair, and then carefully crossed her legs. She fixed her pointed stare on me. **

"**I will have to explain a couple things before you go in there" She stated choosing her words carefully. My eyes narrowed but I masked my expression quickly. **

**Abraxas POV-**

**I slowed my pace and stepped into my room seeing Natasha with her back to me her body shaking with sobs trying to stifle her cries. **

"**Oh Nat" I said then moved up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed back into my embrace and I placed kisses on her neck. I moved her dress sleeve down a bit and revealed her mate bite. **

**I pressed my lips to it making her sigh and sag as her emotions drained her energy. **

"**Abraxas, why is this happening to Lucius mate" She said fearfully. **

"**I don't know my love… But we'll protect her every step of the way just like we try to do for Lucius" I said determined and she turned in my arms and gazed into my eyes with her big grey ones. **

"**Oh love she's turned our whole family inside out" She said laughing a little before she wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted up onto her tippy toes so she would be leveled with me. **

"**More than she will ever know" I smirked then captured her red stained lips in mine. She grinned against my lips then kissed me back just as passionately. Her eyes sparkled with happiness all her fear gone as her eyelids fluttered close. **

**My hands moved down her backside and gripped her round ass in my hands. She squealed into my mouth. She pulled away from my arms and glared at me. **

"**Abraxas!" She said sharply. I looked at her innocently. **

"**What!" I said back. She just rolled her eyes and stalked from the room muttering "Men" men under her breathe. I grinned at her back and followed her back to the study. **

**Lucius POV: **

"**I found two things under my examination of Mrs. Blackwell" announced then paused to take in my non- existent expression. It was like she could see thru though. **

"**The first being, spermatozoa on the outside of her rear entrance in both her wolf form and her human form.." She paused as anger built up inside me. **

**My Veela badly wanted to break free but I kept him in control with a thin thread. She reached over and flicked my nose like a human would do to a dog that's bad. This act stunned me into silence my anger replaced with shock. **

"**Don't you dare get angry yet I haven't even finished" She scolded then took a swig of her drink. I swear I heard her mutter "rude pup" under her breath. **

"**But I did what the muggles call a "Rape Kit" and checked her canals to find that; there was no forced entry or consensual sex evidence to prove otherwise. By the details that your father supplied and my observations of the "Crime Scene" it seems that Augustus Rookwood didn't get as far as he hoped. Hermione was able to banish him across the field onto a branch and impale himself causing his quick sufficient death…" She paused and took another sip while taking in my relieved expression.**

"**Oh thank god Hermione wasn't raped" I sighed. I felt she wasn't telling me the whole truth though. **

"**What are you keeping from me" I said suspiciously. The side of her lip lifted into a smile. "Very Good observation Mr. Malfoy" She said smirking. **

"**I think we'll enjoy working together for the next 9 months" She said brazenly and cheekily while finishing her drink. **

"**What do you mean?" I said watching her movements cautiously.**

**She continued smirking at me while a napkin appeared out of thin air and she patted her lips with it gently almost with fineness and elegance of a befitted lady.**

"**To simply put it, I Lied Mr. Malfoy" She said simply. I gritted my teeth in anger as she watched me amused. "Lied" I gritted thru my teeth. **

"**Yes Mr. Malfoy it's the act of holding or keeping something which one knows is not the whole truth to be the whole truth, following?" She said playfully and mock annoyed. **

"**Get on with it you bloody woman!" I growled. "What did you lie about?" I pressed. **

"**Oh Mr. Malfoy the only thing I lied about was telling you that Hermione was the one to fight off her attacker" She said calmly. My eyes snapped to her face from watching her put down the napkin I had been watching suspiciously. **

"**There was another!" I said shocked.**

"…"

"**Brace Yourself Mr. Malfoy this might come as a shock" She said after some moments.**

"**It seems you son wanted to protect his mother from the trauma and harm that comes with being raped, though he couldn't stop Rookwood from clawing and biting her because he was just as ignorant of the danger that fell upon them, he was able to stop Rookwood from hurting her in the worst way possible. He used all the magic in him and some of his mothers to banish Rookwood to death. This draw from there magical cores in addition to the loss of blood caused Hermione to fall into a magical induced a coma…" She trailed off seeing my horrified and pained expression. **

**She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. **

"**It's just a Baby, Mr. Malfoy" She said amused as she scoffed at me. **

"**It's not that you bloody woman, you just said Hermione's in a Magical Induced a Coma! Those last for YEARS" I practically shouted at her my voice coming out in a growl. She leaned over again and flicked my nose. I growled loudly at her and she laughed heartily. **

"**Oh Mr. Malfoy you have much to learn I've seen worse than a growling pup like you" She said and shook her head in delight. **

"**To ease your stressed mind I brought Hermione out of the coma. I have a lot of experience with this which is half the reason I wanted to bring her to an area for bed rest. She will need to start adding weight to feed her baby which by the looks of things you will have a lot of obstacles to overcome when the hormones come. I suggest you read up on powerful witch pregnancies, this will not be a normal one. She can't apperate, make sure she doesn't fall if you floo. Port key is fine but not recommended. She will have weird cravings and be emotional. Her Sex drive will have doubled. And she will have a belief that she is fat, word of advice avoid the question of if any type of clothing makes her fat. If you will have me I will like to be the joint mid-wife with Natasha Malfoy" She said listing things off in a fast paced procession. I was listening with rapt attention. **

"**Yes we would love to have you as a joint mid-wife " A voice said by the entrance to the study. I whipped around to see my Hermione standing there with Leander in her arms with a beautiful smile in her arms. **

"**MYA!" I practically shouted then rushed over and lifted her and Leander in the air in my happiness. She squealed as I lifted her then set her down gently as I remembered she was pregnant. **

"**Mya you should be sitting down" I lightly scolded and lifted her into my arms and sat her down in the chair that I had occupied. **

"**Lucius I'm Pregnant not handicap" She said amused. I gave her a look that said "Whats the difference" and she rolled her eyes. **

"**I'll show myself to my quarters and leave you alone for now, see you at lunch" Ludwig said then turned around and snapped her fingers a potion appeared in her hand and she passed it to me. **

"**This is a Flush Potion, It should Flush out the remnants of the Love Potion Narcissa Black gave you. Be warned it's got a kick to it" She winked the left abruptly. I quickly downed the purple potion and shuddered at the gross taste of moss and decay. **

"**Narcissa gave you a love potion!" Hermione said outraged. "Yes Love nothing would have made me kiss that woman if there was no love potion. I was able to break out of it but only little by little starting when Narcissa called my mother a bitch. Then I fully broke out of it when my mother said you left" I said and lead her out of the study to my bedroom. "Colloportus"I said non-verbally, it locked and I set up strong wards to alert me if my parents were trying to break thru them. I then used "Muffliato" so that no one could hear anything but a buzz in this room. A Blue dust settled into the 4 walls before disappearing effectively silencing the room.**

**I then created a type of playground in the corner of the room for Leander. And placed another Muffliato on it so if he goes inside he wouldn't hear what we were inevitably doing.**

**I turned to Leander and picked him up and stared straight inside. **

"**Now Leander this is for you, if you see me and Hermione about to mate or mating already and you don't want to watch just run inside and all you'll hear is silence. You'll still be able to feel if were in danger so don't worry" I said and he gave me a disgusted but thankful look as he scrunched up his nose. I placed him down and he ran inside his playground that was a Hut on the outside but expanded on the inside so there are many different rooms. I obviously excelled in Transfiguration at conjuring. **

**I chuckled the little guy must have been listening to me if he knew what I was about to do.**

"**Lucius! I can't believe you told him that!" Hermione said in disbelief while laughing a little. I sent her a smirk and stripped off my pants, boxers and shoes and sox in that order. Earlier I had took off my shirt to help stop Hermione's bleeding so I didn't have to take that off since I had already did. **

**I could feel Hermione's eyes as I did this.**

"**Lucius" She breathed and I climbed back onto the bed hovering over her body. Her side was repaired and it was unscarred too. Dr. Ludwig is a miracle worker. **

**She saw my examination of her as I lifter her shirt off her. "I'm Fine" She whispered as I ripped her bra off and proceeded to make her naked. **

"**You were almost raped Hermione and killed our son is the only thing that saved you" I said angrily as I ran my hands all over her trying to put her body to memory. **

_Just hear me out  
>If it's not perfect I'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes<em>

"**Boy? She told me we were having a girl" Hermione said in a dead-on voice and eyed me like I was crazy. **

"**No love I accurately recall her telling me we were having a boy" I said as I moved down her body and placed kisses on her stomach. She hissed in pleasure a little as my fingers slipped thru her wet folds. **

_I highly doubt  
>I can make it through another of your episodes <em>

"**Oh forget it Lucius I'll fight with you later" She said breathless as my fingers slipped inside her expertly teasing her walls. I leaned up a little and latched onto one of her nipples. She arched her back pushing out her breast more as she moaned loudly. **

"**Your so wet my love" I chuckled darkly and tapped the little button inside her till I had her quivering and clenching down on my fingers. **

**I stopped all movements and pulled my fingers out of her delightfully sweet pussy. I sat up on my knees between her legs looking down on her flushed form as her thighs shook with impending sensations of an orgasm. **

_Lashing out  
>One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control<em>

**She lifted her head and looked at me fiercely glaring at my smug expression. **

"**You BASTARD!" she growled her blue big eyes flashing black. **

**Just as she was about to yell and growl at me I thrust up into her very hard with my rock hard erection. Her yell got stuck in her throat as I grabbed onto the headboard and continued to pump into her, making her body move up and down the bed. **

_You wear me out  
>But it's all right now<em>

**Not two seconds later a scream erupted from her throat as she clenched down on my dick very hard as her sweaty body shook and lifted with her powerful orgasm. **

_Let's go home and get stoned  
>We could end up making love instead of misery<em>

**I slowed down my thrusts so I could prolong her orgasm. I watched her beautiful pale and flushed face as it displayed her pleasure for the world to see. "No more tears will she shed tonight" I promised to myself. Well unless she begs for more, I thought perversely.**

_Go home and get stoned  
>Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me <em>

**I wasn't done yet though I just finally got her in my bed. I held back my orgasm and started to pound into her once again while she lifted her hips weakly to match my thrusts. She couldn't and her moans and whimpered yesses were getting to me. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hermione's POV**

_You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery) _

_But it's all right now_

**My mind was incoherent to the point of a gooey mess. The things Lucius does to me should be illegal. **

"**Oh! Ohhhhh!" I moaned loudly when he started pounding deep into me. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and the taste of ot just made me wetter. **

_Without a doubt  
>The break up is worth the make-up sex you're giving me <em>

**All you could hear was his grunts and growls and my moans and whimpers. The only thing more audible than this was the sounds our skin hitting each other and his balls against my ass to put it crudely. **

_Let's hash it out  
>Cause your bitchin and your yelling don't mean anything <em>

**I can't wait to resume yelling at him after ****I thought after he lifted one of my legs and pushed it towards my chest so he could pound me up in a different angle. **

"**Lucius right THERE!" I told him and gripped his chest trying to bring him deeper inside me if it was even possible. **

_Don't count me out  
>I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying<em>

**To make me even angrier apparently he didn't like this position because he lifted my body turned me so I was on fours.**

**I huffed and was ready to let my anger out when I felt his hand on my stomach rubbing it and caressing it. **

**I sighed mentally. He still loves me even if im pregnant. Even though his thrusts were fast and deep he still had enough sense to caress my soon-to-be baby bump. **

_You wear me out  
>But it's all right now <em>

**Lucius POV:**

**My baby was in there… **

**HermionPOV:  
><strong> 

**His baby was in there…**

**Lucius&Hermione POV: **

**Our baby was in there, we made this with our love…**

**Lucius POV: I reached down and rubbed her clit softly for stimulation.**

**Hermione POV: I could feel all my muscles in my body contract as my body clenched as I got closer to my orgasm. **

**I felt him move my hair to the side then run his hands down my back. Then I felt him sink his fangs into my artery and pump sex pheromones into my blood system causing me to yell his name and burst as my vision glazed over and I was jubilant and high in so many ways of ecstasy. Lucius followed with a roar and spurts several long spurts of his cum into me.**

"**Mine" He murmured against my back and I relized why he was showing more dominance and possessive than usual. His beast was making sure my well-being was sated and here with him in his arms. **

**I slumped against the bed as my pussy throbbed painfully at being taken so rough. **

**I felt him pull his member out and lay beside me then he pulled me half on top of him and lifted my leg and laid it over his waist. **

**I felt him slip his member inside me as my eyelids fluttered close. **

"**Lucius I can't, I'm tired" I yawned and snuggled into his chest as he moved in and out of me. He chuckled darkly once again. **

"**Just a little bit more love" He said then thrust slowly up into me to finish off the last remnants of his sperm into me. **

"**I Love You Mya" He told me and kissed my lips.  
>"Love you Lucius" I whispered back and fell asleep snuggled into his arms. <strong>

****

**Morning: "Mya" I heard Lucius coo softly in my ear. "No" I grumbled. **

"**Mya Love we have to get up for breakfast" He said and I shook my head stubbornly against his chest pouting. **

**There was silence and then all of a sudden I was picked up and tossed gently over his shoulder as he carried me to the cold non-inviting shower. "LUCIUS DON"T YOU DARE!" I shrieked before he stepped into the freezing cold water chuckling.**

**I tried to wiggle my way off his shoulder but then a devious plan came to mind. **

**I let him push me farther down his back to keep me in place. My face was now leveled with his glorious god-like ass. I reached thru his leg and grabbed a hold of his morning wood and felt him freeze his movements immediately. **

"**Put me down" I said sweetly. "No" he responded not falling for it. **

**"Now Malfoy!" I ordered while pumping his member once but stopping. I could practically hear him grit his teeth. **

"**No I'll compromise you let go of the jewels and I'll switch the water to hot" He smirked.**

"**Make it scolding hot and we got a deal" I retorted then squeezed his member once to gesture him to go first. He fixed the water on hot and I sighed as the scolding water washed down my body making my body tingle. **

**He set me down on my feet as I let him go. It was a nice little spat and we wouldn't be us if we didn't spat at all once in a while. I giggled at that thought.**

****

**Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far I know I have been making little mistakes and I've tried to change them but I just can't without typing it all over (pouting) I really just want to continue on with the story since my others was a fail. **

**I want Lucius to have a soft spot for Hermione and his mother and even have that father son relationship with his dad and brotherly bond to Severus, Buttttt I want him to be cold, moody, and sarcastic to everyone else. Thru ought this story you'll be able to tell the small changes in him here and there. AGAIN BUT! Lucius will ALWAYS have a dark side because of him being a veela that also comes with his protective and possessiveness… Moony OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream

Chapter 6: "All the boys think its cake"- Christina A.

{AN: P.S I'm changing how the engagement ring looks it's on my profile}

Last time: **Morning: "Mya" I heard Lucius coo softly in my ear. "No" I grumbled.**

"**Mya Love we have to get up for breakfast" He said and I shook my head stubbornly against his chest pouting.**

**There was silence and then all of a sudden I was picked up and tossed gently over his shoulder as he carried me to the cold non-inviting shower. "LUCIUS DON"T YOU DARE!" I shrieked before he stepped into the freezing cold water chuckling.**

**I tried to wiggle my way off his shoulder but then a devious plan came to mind.**

**I let him push me farther down his back to keep me in place. My face was now leveled with his glorious god-like ass. I reached thru his leg and grabbed a hold of his morning wood and felt him freeze his movements immediately.**

"**Put me down" I said sweetly. "No" he responded not falling for it.**

**"Now Malfoy!" I ordered while pumping his member once but stopping. I could practically hear him grit his teeth.**

"**No I'll compromise you let go of the jewels and I'll switch the water to hot" He smirked.**

"**Make it scolding hot and we got a deal" I retorted then squeezed his member once to gesture him to go first. He fixed the water on hot and I sighed as the scolding water washed down my body making my body tingle.**

**He set me down on my feet as I let him go. It was a nice little spat, and we wouldn't be us if we didn't spat at all once in a while. I giggled at that thought.**

Now:

Hermione's Pov

I went to the closet and remembered me and Lucius were going back to the school this morning. I pulled on dark Slytherin green bra and thong. Then I slid my arms into a Rare London stud collar black shirt and buttoned it up. After that I put on my black Boyfriend cardigan and tucked it into my Milly's leather waistband bella black wool-crepe full skirt. I slid my feet into knee high leather boots and danced around to nothing as I got ready. I slid on my Two Rows unique flower diamond engagement ring followed by brushing out my dark brown curly hair and putting it into a side fishtail leaving bangs and poofing up my hair on top.

Then I took out my contacts and put on my prescription Black frame Geek Oversized Glasses. It made me look cute and nerdy and I loved it. Then I grabbed my Infinity bracelet ,love bracelet, wish tree bracelet and arranged the black bands on my wrist. I put on my red lipstick and put heavy eyeliner on to make me have that sexy smoldering eyes look.

There I was done!  
>I grabbed my leather square clutch that had an enlargement charm on the inside and extendable permanent charms.<p>

I then went down stairs to see everyone waiting by the fireplace. Lucius's jaw dropped upon seeing me.

I ducked my head blushing and he snapped his mouth closed as he granted me with the Malfoy smirk.

"Malfoy's hold their head up in pride my love" He chuckled as I met him at the bottom step to the stairs.

"Well im not a Malfoy yet" I said playfully. His smile widened goofily and I looked at him curiously.

"You said yet" He said with a far off look.

I laughed and pulled him close kissing his lips in between my giggles as he hoisted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you Lucius Malfoy" I whispered against his lips and his grey eyes softened.

"I love you too my little lion" He said and I gently rubbed the red off his lips.

"Aww" we heard and he immediately set me down and we both looked embarrassed as Lucius's parents stood in the doorway.

Abraxas looked proud while Natasha was almost in tears at our display of love.

"Dear heart, here do this and your lipstick will stay on till you end the incantation" Natasha said then showed me a little spell that would come in handy.

I was bright red because she's helping me be able to kiss her son without getting lipstick on him.

"Natasha leave the poor girl alone" Abraxas said then came over and kissed my head lovingly.

"How are you dear" Abraxas asked me.

"Well I have a theory I think we are having twins" I announced what's been on my mind since yesterday.

They all were shocked and then not a minute later everyone was happy.

"Twins! The first for the Malfoy line!" Natasha said ecstatically.

Abraxas eyes were a little red as he pulled me into a hug then stepped back as Lucius came towards me in disbelief.

"How do you know this love" Lucius asked me.

"When Dr. Ludwig told me I was pregnant I instantly knew we were having twins but then she told me a girl I was happy but I knew that there was another little being inside me. When you told me last night that the Dr. told him it was a boy I knew that we were having twins one boy and one girl" I said nervously on how he would react.

"Good deduction skills little one" A voice said and we turned to see our doctor stride in happily.

Lucius then fainted and it went silent and then I laughed because I couldn't help it. Natasha and Ludwig rolled their eyes while giggling while Abraxas sighed glaring at his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we finally arrived at school during lunch time we were led to the great hall by McGonagall. Walking in we drew many eyes and especially when Lucius put his arm protectively around my waist and glared at any guy looking at me.

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes at him patting his hand that was curled over my unnoticeable baby bump.

Lucius led me up to the seat to get sorted and returned to his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Now students I am happy to announce a new transfer student by the name of Hermione Blackwell from one of our rival schools Durmstrang" Dumbledore announced as I sat on the stool gracefully and crossed my leg over my knee causing my skirt to lift and reveal my pale creamy thighs that weren't covered by the boots. I could feel the lusty stares of guys and even some girls on my body since I didn't wear a robe.

Then there were uproars of how impossible girls were accepted at Durmstrang.

I raised my hand to silence everyone and surprisingly everyone did and immediately quieted down.

"I understand that many were under the assumption that Durmstrang was an all-boys school but you are in fact wrong. Just like all magical schools my former school had secrets as well including that females who generally go to Durmstrang excel so much in fact that it causes rage among the males and so our headmaster Karkaroff does everything in his power to hide the fact that his meathead boys are beaten again and again by girls. It made me angry, so if you agree to at least be polite and accepting im willing to reveal all secrets about both Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's which I also went to but found I don't get along well with too many girls" I said then giggled slightly at the end.

I saw two red heads raise their hands and I looked at them smiling at their identical looks of excitement.

I could see young McGonagall shake her head tiredly.

"Do Beauxbatons girls really wear silky blue outfits as uniforms" they asked causing a lot of people to snicker.

"NO! that's just a rumor!" Lilly Evans scoffed. I turned and winked at Lucius which didn't go unseen by many.

"Actually there is such a uniform" I said and then said softly though my voice rang thru the hall, "_Accio _Beauxbatons uniform" and in seconds the hall doors flew open with a bang and the outfit whizzed into my hand.

Then I did a switching spell and momentarily there was a blur and my "Hogwarts uniform" turned into the Beauxbatons uniform. There were gasps all over the hall as I hopped off the stool twirled and then sat back down gracefully.

I then did the switching spell again and smirked evilly on the inside as a lot of males seemed to cover their laps.

I could feel Lilly Evans glaring holes at me and I just smiled innocently at her.

"Now that I notice, do try to stick to uniform policy Ms. Blackwell" McGonagall said tight lipped though her lip twitched amused.

I just pouted innocently at her.

"I would never Minny!" I said fake shocked and it caused many to stare amazed as their normally stiff teacher smiled down at me even though I gave the nick name she abhorred.

I just clued her in on how close we were in the future.

She "mhmm'ed" and placed the hat on my head.

It told me immediately that I didn't belong in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw even though im smart and noble. Then it shouted loud and clear.

"I cannot sort dear Hermione with ought her other half of the Soulbond!" it roared and everyone stared amazed and looked towards Lucius who gracefully stood and strode towards us. Even the teachers were amazed while I was red with embarrassment.

"Hello Love" Lucius said then swiftly kissed my lips causing me to sigh against them and bite his bottom lip caused him to pull back shocked.

"That was for what you did to me this morning" I said innocently. He just growled deeply irritated. The hall watched with mixed emotions.

Albus was going to step in but the hat interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy your fiancé and Soulbond mate can be accepted into the house of the brave and the house of the sly, it's your choice" The hat said. Everyone waited with baited breathe, I could tell everyone though he would say Slytherin.

Lucius looked at me.

"Love what do you want" He said and I beamed up at him.

"I don't know" I said chewing on my lip.

Lucius then sighed and looked at me sadly.  
>"As much as I want to be selfish my little lion I know you would be happier in Gryffindor" He said and then the Gryffindor table went up in roars.<p>

I hopped off the stool and was encased in his arms as I snuggled deep into his chest as he kissed my head.

"For your information I would have been happier with you still" I whispered in his ear and kissed his chest softly right over his mate bite. He did the same to my mate bite pulling back my shirt and sweater softly to kiss it directly causing me to shiver aroused.

We reluctantly split and headed towards our respected table. Mine was still clapping and whistling enthusiastically and I sat in an empty spot made between two males. Peter Pettigrew sat to my right and unknown boy with drool in the corner of his mouth sat to my left. I was grossed out.

Suddenly they were yanked out of their seats and the two red headed twins took their spots playfully saluting Lucius at his table who was angrily glaring at Peter and the unknown boy.

"Hey little lion im Gideon this is Fabian we are the hottest Gryffindor residents of this very fine school-

-No, No brother were the third hottest compared too little princess here and her mate Lucius" They said back to back while grinning at me. I looked at them back and forth they acted just like Fred and George it made me almost tear up.

"You lie, you're not Gideon your Fabian, and you're not Fabian your Gideon" I told them smiling and laughing at their shocked aces as I served myself food.

"She has got to be wrong!" Sirius Black said incredulous looking at the shocked faces of the twin.

"How did you know" they both asked recovering from there shock.

"One never reveals their secrets" I simply said and saw the stares of awe from the marauders.

Not 10 seconds later a kid who looked my age sat across from me blocking my view of Lucius.

He had dark brown hair and blue eyes; he had that kind of cute nerdy look to him.

"So you're the new girl huh" He said and started filling up his plate.

"Yup my names Hermione you can call me Minny or Mione though… same for you Gid and Fab" I said and they all grinned cutely.

"My names Spencer Hayes I'm Gryffindor's resident geek" The boy said rolling his eyes as Gideon and Fabian pilled their plates too.

"I'm a bookworm till I die so watch out" I teased him and he glared playfully, but then looked relieved.

"Finally! Someone with intelligence! I thought you were goanna be another Griffin!" He joked and the twins laughed causing me to eye them interested.

"What's a Gryffin and why does it sound like your laughing at me" I said curiously raising my eyebrow causing them to cease laughter.

"Griffins are the Gryffindor hotties that give our house a bad name. More like rich slags that are dumb as a rock. The pureblood Griffins stay together. Eat together. Breathe together, Hell! They maybe even sleep together!" Spencer said so enthusiastically I couldn't help but laugh with him when he almost called me that horrid name.

"The Half-Blood Gryffin's are the followers or the Pureblood Gryffin's, they don't have the status so they make up for it if you know what I mean" Gideon said suggestively causing me to get a grossed out face making them all laugh at me. James and Remus overhearing our conversation went wild at the look on my face.

"Now the muggle-borns Gryffin's are the absolutely bloody worst! Just some of the stuff they do and not caring who they do it with… or what they use" Fabian said with the shudder.

"I think I lost my appetite" I said grossed out and pushed my plate away.

Then I felt a calming presence as Lucius stood behind me.

"You know you can't do that love it's not healthy" He said with a deep chuckle as I pouted looking up at him.

"Can I have ice-cream instead with cherries and strawberries" I pouted at him and he smirked.

"Albus can't say no to you, im sure he'll give you the directions to the kitchen and we'll get some" he said then said he'd be back and went to talk to Albus at the head table.

"Wow, how did you two happen" Spencer asked me intrigued.

"Would you 3 like to go to the kitchen with me and Lucius for Ice-Cream" I said and pouted and they couldn't help but agree which made me smile.

They pushed away their plates and got up following me over to Lucius who stood by Sev talking.

"I don't trust him can you keep an eye on him, to make sure he's not goanna hurt Mia" We could hear Lucius tell Severus and he nodded. I knew instantly what they were talking about. I frowned as I came up behind Lucius and wrapped my arms around his waist from his back.

"Lucius you promised" I said sternly as I pouted at him.

"I never said I wouldn't keep an eye out for him, I want you safe" He said then pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"You can make it up to me by letting the guys come along and Sev" I said hopefully as I stood on my tippy toes with my arms around his neck.

He grinned darkly against my lips and bit my bottom lip causing me to pout more and make my eyes look sad.

He just rolled his eyes.

"You aren't convincing me yet love" He said with a smirk and I leaned up and whispered to him though I'm pretty sure the guys heard me.

"You're sleeping on the couch and no sex till I have these babies" I said then walked away with a huff dragging Sev and Spence behind me as I go. The twins busted out laughing as they followed us.

I'm guessing it never registered I said babies yet….

"Your evil" Sev snickered making me smirk.

"No I'm not im Mia" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Uh-oh" Spencer said as I turned around to see flashes of light from the great hall. A crowd was crowding around a figure with black hair and Lucius as they battled.

I gasped and rushed back tears in my eyes.

I got there to see Sirius provoking Lucius as he sent a stinging hex that bounced off a shield Lucius threw up, it went back and hit Sirius causing him to falter and it was all Lucius needed.

"_Expelliarmus_" Lucius said calmly and without a care and disarmed his then Sirius wand flew in the air and I caught it. My tears went away and now I was smiling proudly as Lucius turned his black eyes to me briefly then to Sirius.

"You leave my witch ALONE! Don't call her names or spread rumors! Your jealousy gives Ancient and Noble House of Blacks a bad name! She is MINE! And I intend to MARRY HER! ANYONE WHO THREATENS MY SOON TO BE WIFE AND MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN WILL BE DEALT WITH BY ME!" Lucius roared at Sirius who was fuming and everyone in the room.

The teachers didn't interfere knowing the situation was out of their hands this is a Veela's Mate that's being defended.

Then Lucius's voice got chillingly cold.

"And just so you know Black, Hermione is no harlot she has only been touched by one…. Me. I have been her first everything and I still will be now. You never had a chance, and no one does" Lucius said and came over to me and ran his fingers up into my hair gripping my hair as he pulled me roughly to his lips and I kissed him back submissively appealing to his Veela side.

Our kiss was tongue and teeth and fiercely passionate that we didn't come up for air until we hear the cheering roars of the crowd.

Then I finally pulled away having something really REALLY important to tell him.

We breathed ragged inward breaths and held each other close to keep each other grounded.

"Lucius" I breathed staring into his lustily glazed eyes.

"What my little lion" He asked smugly thinking I had something very important to say.

"I want ice cream"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for being patient and reading XD

Jocey


End file.
